1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved tool, and more particularly a hand tool, for performing the scribe-and-break technique, a method employed to cut optical fibers which yields fiber ends that are smooth, flat, and perpendicular to the fiber axis.
2. The Prior Art
To achieve efficient transmission of energy light signals through an optical fiber splice, the fiber ends must be smooth, flat, and perpendicular to the fiber axis. It is generally known that the scribe-and-break technique adequately yields the desired fiber ends. Basically, this technique involves stretching an optical fiber over an arcuate surface and lightly scribing the fiber with a sharp edge to produce a fracture which is diametrically propagated through the fiber to produce the requisite end surface.
Hand tools currently in use to scribe-and-break optical fibers are both complicated in design, that is, having many moving parts, and expensive. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,154,385; 4,159,793; 4,168,026; and 4,202,475. Since such tools are likely to be used in harsh field environments, with each tool expected to withstand repeatd duty cycles, it is therefore imperative that their construction be durable, and readily repairable. Moreover, it is desirable for scribe-and-break tools to be of simple design, and accordingly inexpensive, since loss of tools in field applications is not uncommon.